


Mage: Chapter 21- Brother And Sister

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [21]
Category: Original Story
Genre: 50Funny, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 21- Brother And Sister

Chapter 21 - Brother And Sister  
Part 1- Bontan Village  
The small rickety bus pulled to a screeching halt as it reached its destination. The doors of the bus began to creak open with a mechanical whirring. Liz, Alex, and Bip walked down the stair, taking a large step down to the ground.  
“Argh. Buses suck,” Liz complained.  
“Quit your whining. It’s not our fault that no trains come out this far,” Alex replied.  
The bus doors slammed shut before it began to roll off, leaving a plume of black smoke behind it. Liz turned around to look past where the bus had once sat. Her eyes widened as they focused on the new sight in front of her. A grassy path led towards the large mountain marked by a series of wooden structures. The town was packed with a large crowd of people and the air filled with the sound of shop tender going about their trade. Liz began to step towards the town followed shortly behind by her companions.  
“Wow. This place is pretty packed for somewhere so out of the way,”  
“Yeah, the shops are always pretty packed,” Alex said.  
“The lakes around here are the only place you can find the Bontan Cod so lots of fishermen come here every day,” Bip explained.  
“Come on. It's still a bit of a hike to the residential area,” Alex stated.  
Alex continued his stride down the path towards the mountain followed shortly behind by Liz and Bip.  
Part 2- Home Coming  
Liz, Alex, and Bip walked up the long wooden staircase towards Alex’s small cottage home. The group reached the door atop the stairs. Alex curled his hand into a fist and reached out it out, loudly knocking on the door.   
“It’s so good to be home,” Alex sighed in relief.  
“I just hope Maria is in,” Bip replied.  
Alex quickly turned his head to face Bip, Panic suddenly beginning to swirl in his eyes.  
“Huh?” Alex panicked.   
“Oh no you didn’t forget about Aunt Maria did you.”  
“Who’s Aunt Maria?” Asked Liz.  
The door began to slowly creek open. The group turned to face the house. Behind the door stood a tall red-haired middle-aged woman holding a broom and wearing a yellow apron. Alex grabbed the back of his head nervously as the women stared him down.  
“Uhh… hey Aunt Maria… Long-time no see,” Alex awkwardly stammered. “So how have things be…”   
Alex's words were suddenly cut off as the lady violently slammed the broom down on his head, sending him crashing to the floor.  
“What the hell are you doing back here!” Maria yelled.  
Alex looked back up from the ground.  
“I… I came back for a visi…” Alex said before being cut off again as Maria trod on his head.  
“You leave us for nearly a year without so much as a letter and you don’t even think to call when you're coming home! If I had known you were coming I would have cleaned the house and gotten your rooms ready!”  
Maria removed her foot from Alex's head as she turned to face Bip.  
“Ahhh Bip so good to see you. How have you been?” Maria asked her tone suddenly changing.  
“I’m good. It's good to see you to Aunt Maria,” Bip replied with a clear lack of concern for his friend.  
“Oh, and who’s this? Did this oaf actually manage to find himself a special lady friend?” Maria continued, her gaze shifting to Liz.   
“Oh ah… nothing like that… I'm just a friend,” Liz stammered, taken aback by the unprovoked attack.  
Alex began to slowly raise himself up from the ground.  
“Alex?” came a quite high pitched voice from inside the house.  
Alex looked up to see a young girl standing in the hallway leading towards the door.  
“Oh. Hey, Emily. How are yo…” Alex said.  
“Alex!” Emily interrupted.  
The young girl began running at full speed towards Alex. As she grew closer, she jumped at him latching on tightly sending the pair barrelling down the stairway landing on the ground with a loud thud. Emily continued to hug Alex tightly on the ground.  
“It’s so good to see you. I’ve missed you so much,” Emily said.  
“haha, its good to see you to Emily,” Alex replied, smiling softly.  
Emily sat up on Alex pinning him down to the ground. She stared down at him, a disapproving scowl appearing on her face.  
“You said you would be back soon,” Emily pouted “What took you so long.”  
Part 3- Brother And Sister  
Emily clutched the small guild medallion in her hands tightly. Her eyes filled up with amazement as she looked down at the memento.  
“Wow,” Emily exclaimed. “So this is what you’ve been doing all this time.”  
“Yep. Pretty cool right,” Alex replied.  
“So what does it actually mean. Are you going to travel the world, fighting bad guys and righting wrongs in the name of justice?”  
“Uhh. Yeah something like that haha,” Alex stammered.  
Alex and Emily continued to catch up with each other as Liz and Bip sat opposite them watching on. Liz looked around the small living room scanning the bookshelves and benchtops.  
“Hey, Bip. Where are all the pictures of Harry,” Liz asked? “I’ve been wondering what exactly Alex dad looked like.”   
Bip quickly turned to face Liz, a slightly awkward smile stretching across his face.  
“Oh… ah well,” Bip stuttered.  
“huh… I'm pooped. Your room is all ready for you Liz. Upstairs first door on the left you can't miss it, ” Maria said as she entered the room.  
“Hey that’s my room,” said Alex.  
“You can sleep on the couch. Serves you right for showing up out of the blue. Besides, I’ve been working my ass off all day and I still need to do the cooking and the washing so have a little respect would ya,” Maria ranted.  
Maria walked up to the table the group sat around. She pulled out one of the chairs from under the table before lazily slumping down on it.   
“Umm excuse me, Maria,” Liz butted in.  
Maria turned to face Liz her expression quickly shifting to a welcoming smile.  
“Please call me Aunty,” Maria said.  
“Oh umm, ok, Aunty. If you’d like id be more then happy to help out,” replied Liz.   
“Oh no, i couldn't. Thank you for the offer but I couldn’t. you’re a guest here.”   
“It's fine really. I'm more than happy to do the washing for you,” Liz insisted.   
Maria placed her fingers to her chin and thought for a moment. She pushed herself up and out of her seat.  
“Well. I mean if you insist,” Maria said as she walked out of the room, gesturing for Liz to follow. “Come on. I'll show you where the machine is.”  
Part 4- Dinner Time  
Liz stood in the small fenced off backyard, lit by the light orange glow of the sun setting behind the mountain. She reached into the washing basket, pulling out one final piece of clothing before pegging it on the line above her. Liz looked out over the beautiful forestry scenery.  
“Liz!” Called Maria from the house. “Dinner’s ready .”  
Liz turned around and began to stroll towards the house. She walked into the dining room to see Maria, Emily, Alex, and Bip all sitting around the table with a plate of delicious-looking food placed in front of each. Liz walked up to the table and took her seat.   
“Wow this looks great,” Liz exclaimed.  
“Please feel free to tuck in,” Maria replied.  
Liz looked down to her plate, grabbed her fork and began to prod her food. Liz raised her fork to her mouth and began to chew.  
“mmm, it delicious. Great work Aunty,” Liz sputtered through her full mouth.  
“Actually it was Alex who made it,” Bip chimed in.  
Liz eyes suddenly widened and jaw dropped as she slowly turned her head to face Bip.  
“What? I must have misheard you,”  
“Nope, you heard me right. Alex cooked all this,” Bip reiterated.  
Liz looked back down to her plate, the surprise continued to set in.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me. It actually tastes good. There's nothing wrong with it at all,”  
“Hey what the hells that meant to mean!” Alex yelled, “I'll have you know I'm a great chef!”  
“Hehe,” Emily chuckled at Alex outburst. “He used to eat so much when he was younger that Aunty got sick of it and made him start cooking his own meals. She used to say if you know how to eat you should know how to cook.”  
“Yes well despite the boy's obvious shortcomings. Even I must admit that his cooking skills really are something to behold,” Maria added.  
“Hey what the hell do you mean by shortcomings!” Alex ranted.  
“Hehe, your funny Alex,” giggled Emily.  
“Who’s being funny! Why is everyone always so mean to me!”  
Part 5- After Dark.  
Liz slowly opened up the squeaky wooden door of her bedroom to make as little noise as possible. She quietly tiptoed her way into the dark, moonlit hallway. She looked across to the bookshelf placed up against the wall opposite her room. She walked across to the bookshelf and began to carefully scan the spines of each book. Liz turned around to face the staircase heading downstairs. She carefully began to tiptoe her way down the creaky stairs to the first floor. She turned to face the door to ger left, barely visible in the darkness. She reached out to grab the door handle, slowly turning it and pushing the door open. She looked around the room, Carefully scanning over every nook and cranny. Without warning, the lights of the room came flickering on. Liz quickly turned around in shock. Sitting on the bed was Emily, looking back at Liz, groggily rubbing her eyes.  
“Liz? Are you lost?” Emily said.  
“Oh, Emily. Sorry I didn’t realize that this was your room,” replied Liz apologetically.  
“That’s ok. Can I help you with anything? Have you lost something?”  
“Umm well, not exactly. You see I was actually looking for a picture of your dad. I've been curious to see what he looked like.  
Emily's eyebrows began to angle in confusion.   
“My… Dad?”  
A wave of horror suddenly overcame Liz as she heard Emily's next words.  
“But I never knew my father?”


End file.
